If you'd just realize
by SerendipityIsOnYourSide
Summary: He knew he should interrupt and let her know how much he just now fell for her all over again, as he watched her sway with a baby in her arms, hair a mess and only wearing his old shirt, he was having thoughts no normal 20 year olds would have. Brucas1sho


Why had she signed up for this? What was she thinking when she had agreed to this? Karen must have caught her in a really great mood, because as of right now, she couldn't for the life of her understand why she was spending her first Friday night off with a 18 month old. Of course she loved Lily like her own sister, but visiting and handing her immediately back to Karen when she went ballistic was one thing. Staying the whole night, with no one to give Lily back to? That was going to be a freaking nightmare.

Karen had probably caught her right after her drunken one night stand with...god what was his name? Billy...Bobby..Boe..or as her good friend rachel would call him. "The man with no left shoe in the morning." Rachel always affectionately named the men who ran out of the apartment in the mornings with one glance. She pulled into the driveway she had once snuck out of a million times before with her then boyfriend behind the now red again door. God, how she loved this house.

The second she walked into the house, the smell of laundry going and the unmistakable smell of the sweet pea candle that was always left burning in the kitchen filled her nose, and relief washed over her body. She loved everything about this place. The only thing she loved more than that house was the people who resided there.

"Karen?" Brooke called out as dropped her bag at the door, taking off her coat and hanging it on the same coatrack she once threw her bra over during a heavy makeout session with Lucas. She almost smiled at the memory when she heard Karen return the call "Brooke? I'm in my bedroom! come on in, sweetheart!" Brooke skipped into Karen's room, which hadn't changed a lot since she had last been in it. "Hey Karen" Brooke smiled at the woman who was like her mother. "OH! BROOKE!" she exclaimed, pulling her into a warm embrace and kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, Andy's going to be here any minute and I cant find my other diamond earring he bought me last night. I don't know where it could've gone!" She said, lifting up her bedspread and looking under the bed, obviously stressed. "Karen?" Brooke asked, watching her scatter things around the vanity, checking for the third time. "Huh?" Karen replied distractedly. "Where's Lily?" Karen stopped immediately, looking down on the floor next to the vanity, where Lily used to be.

"Oh! LILY!! she screamed out, hoping her one year old would somehow reply. "Ever since she started crawling and walking, I haven't been able to keep up with her." Brooke laughed and held up her hand. "Don't worry, I'll go find her." Brooke began searching around the house, calling out Lily's name, although she wouldn't know how much that would help. "Lils?" She said, hearing a gurgling coming from Lucas' old room. Brooke stood in the doorway and looked inside.

There was Lily, trying to climb up onto Lucas' bed, her chubby little legs desperately clawing their way to find something to grip onto to give her that last little leverage. "Woah missy, I don't think you're ready to climb that just yet." She said scooping up Lily. Lily giggled, shoving two fingers into her mouth chewing on them, her other hand flailing around in a fist. Brooke grabbed her fist and dropped a kiss on it. "I missed you, girlie."

Lily smiled, and offered what was in her balled up hands to Brooke, causing Brooke to laugh. "You sure know how to drive your mommy crazy. She's been looking for this everywhere." She said grabbing the earring out of Lily's tiny hand.

"I found two things you'll love me for finding." Brooke said, re-entering Karen's bedroom. "Firstly, your daughter. Second, your earring." She said handing the earring to Karen. "Oh Brooke, I dont know what I would do without you." Brooke shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, playing with Lily's drooled on fingers.

The front door swung open, and the sound of a breifcase being put down was heard, and Karen smiled and Brooke smiled back, winking at Karen. "Oh Brooke. Stop it!" Brooke gasped and clutched her hand over her heart, in true dramatic Brooke Davis form. "I didn't even say anything." Karen laughed at this. "Yeah, but you've got this look. the one where you're thinking dirty thoughts. I used to see it in your eyes whenever you and Lucas..." Karen immediately stopped, watching Brooke's face fade from devious to hurt in a matter of seconds.

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean." Brooke stopped her. "It's okay. It's all water under the bridge." Andy walked into the bedroom, a big smile on his face with a bouquet of Lilies in his hand. "I know how much you love these" He said in his thick australlian accent, giving a peck on Karen's lips, then looking over at Lily, who was squirming to get out of Brooke's arms and to Andy. "Hi pumkin! How are we today, love?" He said, grabbing Lily out of Brooke's hands.

Andy had returned from Australia a month after Lily was born, hearing the tragedy of Keith and Karen through old friends he had kept in touch with. He packed up his bags, ended up on Karen's doorstep, and took care of a then falling apart Karen, and immediately took to the little girl he now called his daughter.

"Daaa!" Lily giggled, laying her head on Andy's shoulder, playing with the collar of his button up shirt. "Were you a good lil' gal for mummy?" He asked her, not expecting a reply from her, but looking up at Karen for the answer. "She was...Lily." Karen said, laughing tiredly. "Enough said." Andy replied laughing. "How are you today Brooke?" He said finally aknowledging the doe eyed girl in the corner.

"Oh, I'm fine Andy. You two lovebirds should get out of here before the Friday night rush and before Lily gets cranky." She said, rubbing Lily's cheek. Andy looked confused for a second. "Wait, you're babysitting Lil?"

He asked pointing to Brooke.

"Yeah, why? Whatever Haley told you, she's a fat liar." Brooke said quickly, remembering Haley threaten to tell Andy and Karen about the time she and Lucas had to take care of that fake baby for child development, and ended up leaving the carrier on top of the car, driving off...without the "baby". Just thinking about that stupid baby made her cringe.

"I thought we didn't have a sitter and asked someone else to last night." He said, shooting Karen an apologetic smile. "Who did you..?" Karen asked, and right then, the front door swung open. "Hey ma! I'm here." Brooke groaned, could she have any worse luck? Maybe she could hide, and he would never know she was there at all. She was looking at all the available exits around her. Damn it, this house really needed more escape hatches.

"Hey Lucas." Karen said, her eyes now filling with pure joy. "Slight mix up. I called Brooke to babysit, Andy called you...and our reservations are in 10 minutes, and normally, I would be happy to slice this little tension we have going on between the two of you and pick. But quite frankly I'm too exhasted and too late to settle this. So you are going to have to do this one all on your own." She said, smiling deviously at them. She hugged a very confused Lucas, and then Brooke. "I know that look all too well Karen. I've given it many times in my life. and the answer is No. Nothing is going to happen." Karen chuckled humorously. "Well, then I have nothing to worry about."

Ten very awkward minutes later, Brooke finally decided it was safe to look up at Lucas. He still looked the same, a little more built, but his hair was messily spiked, just like when they started dating, she just wanted to run her fingers through his hair one last time. Damn him and his stupid perfect hair. But his eyes. His eyes were still the same gentle peircing crystal blue eyes she had found herself looking into so many times before. Damn him and his perfect eyes.

"You look amazing Brooke." He finally admitted, smiling down at her. Damn him and his perfect gentleman ways. Brooke smiled slightly. "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." Lucas laughed, bending down next to where Lily was in between Brooke's legs, playing with a couple of blocks, handing one back to Lily. "I've got it from here though." He said, sitting down, begining to play blocks with Lily.

Brooke laughed dryly. "No, I've got it from here." She said, scooting closer to the younger Scott. Lucas scoffed. "She's my sister!" he said resorting to a little kid tactic of whining. "She likes me better. Besides, don't you have Peyton to run home to?" She bit resentfully.

Lucas sighed. How many times did he have to explain this to her? "Brooke, just stop. you know me and Peyton ended things a long time ago. It was nothing compared to what we had." He said truthfully. Brooke wasn't falling for that again though. "Great Lucas. I'm glad you were so quick to throw our relationship out over nothing." Lucas shook his head quietlly, knowing he was fighting a loosing battle.

She picked up Lily, grabbing the block out of her mouth and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm not leaving, Lucas." She said, looking over her shoulder at him, catching his gaze. "Neither am I." But unbeknownst to her, he wasn't really talking about tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, they found themselves in an argument for the third time tonight. "LUCAS! Just let her play with the leaves, she's happy!" Brooke shrieked, frustrated at Lucas who insisted that there was something that could go wrong with the little game they were playing.

Brooke bunched all the leaves up in a pile once again, picking up Lily, by her tiny hands, swinging her a little bit and letting her fall into the leaves on her back, causing her to shriek with delight and break out into a fit of giggles, drool falling down her face, her two teeth showing adorably, trying to find her balance in the pit of leaves she was surrounded by, but failing as her little body fell back once again, her legs sticking straight in the air, her brown curls gathering leaves in them.

"Brooke! Be careful with her!" He said as she picked up a very eager Lily. Brooke just rolled her eyes at his persistance. "God your brother can be annoying. Thank goodness he'll be moved out while you're growing up, or you wouldn't have any fun." Lucas pouted. "HEY! I heard that." She laughed, not caring if he had heard at all. "You are so lucky you have me, honey, or you would be a worrywart like your aunt Haley and your brother Lucas. Or worse, your aunt Peyton." She whispered in her ear, laughing hysterically at her own joke. "And one day, you will actually understand these clever jokes I make." She said kissing her forehead, then swinging her back into the pile of leaves once again.

"Come on Broody pants, your sister has worked up an appetite from all this dangerous game playing." She said, trying to rub the goosebumps off her arms. It was getting to be Mid September and it was getting chillier by the minute. She subconsiously held Lily tighter, making sure the baby wasn't too cold. Lucas came up next to her, and pulled her close to him, somehow knowing exactly that she was freezing and exactly what to do to make her heart skyrocket.

"My little sister, or you?" She couldn't help but bury her nose against his chest, cuddling against him, like she had done so many times before. And she couldn't help but grin slightly at the sudden feeling of belonging rushing through her.

Lucas watched as Brooke took off Lily's jacket and held the baby closer, trying to warm her up in any way she could. "How about you make her macaroni and cheese?" Brooke said, breaking his gaze upon his ex girlfriend and baby sister together. Lucas just smiled and shook his head in agreement.

Brooke sat on the kitchen counter next to the stove and watched as Lucas perfectly cooked the macaroni and cheese, remembering how he used to bring a box over to her apartment when they were dating, somehow knowing she needed that kind of comfort.They would cuddle for hours, wrapped up in a blanket together, eating macaroni. She broke out of her memory as she saw Lily crawling past her on the floor, trying to grab the cat's tail and put it in her mouth, making Brooke laugh silently. The poor little girl was so determined, and everytime the cat would move away, she would get this puzzled, brooding look on her face she was sure she had gotten from her brother.

Lily pulled at Lucas' pants, lifting herself up, clinging desperately so she wouldn't fall, making whining noises he was sure she had gotten from Brooke. "Hi baby girl.What are you doing?" Lucas said, smiling down at her. She stubbornly pulled at his pants again, telling him she wanted up. He skillfully scooped her up with one arm, listening to her animated baby babble, listening to every noise she made, laughing and pretending to understand what she was talking about, replying with "I know. It is huh?" and Lily would babble back, laying her head on his shoulder, playing with his stubble he hadn't shaved.

Watching Lucas with Lily made Brooke's heart uncontrollably flip. She always knew he would be good with babies, but seeing it made it all the difference. It was times like these that made her almost wish she had been pregnant instead of Haley last year. She quickly diminished those thoughts from her head, knowing that wouldn't have changed what her and Lucas were now. They just weren't made for eachother, and that was the one thing she still couldn't accept; or admit.

They sat in comfortable silence while eating their dinner, ocassionally making small talk about Brooke's clothing line, and Lucas' bestseller book. Brooke admitted that she had never gotten around to picking it up, but promised him that she would. They would look up and watch Lily smash her macaroni on her high chair, cheese sauce all over her face and in her hair by this point. Lucas leaned over Brooke to grab her plate, and they both felt a chill go through their bodies has his chest grazed her back, and he paused for a moment, relishing in the smell he had missed so dearly, breathing in her scent. They both closed their eyes, the feeling of being this close like this again almost too much to handle.

She could feel his breath against her neck, and she gasped a little. His heart was beating at a million times a minute, and knew that couldn't be good for his HCM. Before anything could happen, they were broken from their trance by Lily's shrill scream, and they almost jumped apart, looking over at Lily who was giggling with her bowl of Macaroni on her head, the noodles cascading down her face. Lucas and Brooke turned back to eachother and Brooke offered Lucas a smile, jokingly rolled her eyes, letting him know they were still okay.

"We should probably get her cleaned up." Lucas said inches away from her face, and she shook her head in agreement, trying to hide her dissapointment, unable to tear her eyes away from his. "That's a good idea." She whispered breathlessly back to him.

They finally broke apart their lust filled glances to see Lily's face contort in anger, clearly sick of sitting in noodles and cheese all over her face. She let out a wait, making Brooke and Lucas shoot up out of their seats and right by her side in an instant.

"How do we get her out of this thing?" Brooke screamed over her wailing. "I don't know!" Lucas yelled back, trying to find the buttons on the side that would unlock the tray from the highchair. Once Lucas had found those buttons, he placed the tray on the table. Lily had macaroni all over her outfit and in her diaper, not to mention the cheese all over her hands. "Can you take her out?" Lucas asked, and Brooke shot him a glace as to say are-you-kidding?

"But she's all...gross!" Brooke said, clearly disgusted. "Come on Brooke, I have to get the rag to clean her up with." Lucas said, almost annoyed. "Oh god." Brooke groaned as she lifted the one and a half year old, having noodles drop all over the floor and balanced her on one hip. Brooke wailed as Lily affectionately clasped her cheese covered hands on Brooke's cheek. Lily looked shocked, but then burst out into the cutest laugh Brooke had ever heard.

"Kid, I love you like I would a sister, but this equals no bueno. Do you understand what no bueno means?" Lily just stared at her and grabbed Brooke's cheek again, causing Brooke to scream again. "BROODY!! this isn't funny! I'm going to vomit." She wailed as Lucas was holding himself against the counter, raking with laughter.

"Lucas! Take her PLEAAASEEEE!" She said out of complete desperation. Lucas threw down the rag, and walked over to her. "Come here sweetie." He said holding his hands out to Lily to come to him. Lily swatted his hand away and leaned against Brooke's shoulder, squirming. "Your sister loves me better." Brooke singsonged. Lucas looked hurt for the whopping amount of two seconds, and then got a devilish grin on his face. "My sister thinks you should give her a bath then." He singsonged right back.

Brooke's grin faded, and she rolled her eyes. "Fine, but next diaper is all yours buddy." She warned. "Let's get you bathed, my main hoe." Lucas groaned. "Don't call my sister a hoe!" He begged. "No, Lucas. I said she was my MAIN hoe. There's a difference." Lucas shook his head. "I don't even want to try and understand your logic."

XXXXXXXXX

After a good 15 minutes, Lucas could see the light from the bathroom still on, he could hear Lily's babbling, and he could see the steam coming out from underneath the door. "Brooke? Are you okay in there?" He didn't get an answer, so he proped open the door to see clothes strewn on the floor and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight.

Lily was in the bathtub, sitting atop Brooke's thigh. Her naked thigh. His eyes traveled up her legs, revealing that she still was indeed wearing underwear, and she had on one of his old light blue button up shirts. Her hair was in a messy bun atop her head. She was breathtaking. The screech coming from Brooke was enough to break him out of his trance. "LUCAS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" She tried covering up her legs with bubbles.

"Now Brooke, the real question is what have I been doing out there when I could be in here for this!" He joked. "You do know giving a baby a bath doesn't have to involve you in it too?" Brooke sighed. "I tried putting her in that deathtrap of a babyseat to stick to the bottom of the tub, but she kept bending her head down and nearly drowning to death!" She exclaimed, making Lucas miss her overexaggeration on everything.

"So I just got into one of your shirts and got in here so she could be safe." Brooke said, finishing her story with a deep breath. Lucas couldn't help but stare. That shirt always did look so much better on her. It made her eyes sparkle, turning a light green color. He watched as her cheeks turned a rosy red from blushing and her eyelashes fluttered alot more often, and she bit down on her lip, the things that always happened when she was embarassed. Lily splashed the water, and tried to eat the popping bubbles off of her fingers before they could dissapear.

"We're all done anyways." Brooke said lifting Lily up for Lucas to grab her. "Watch out, she's so slippery." Brooke warned before he grabbed his little sister kicking her feet in midair, her fist now in her mouth. He wrapped her in her duck towel. He offered a hand to Brooke, which she gladly accepted. His shirt rode up her hip, and he could see the matching tattoo on her hip and he desperately wanted to be able to have his hands travel down that path again. To outline the tattoo with the tip of his finger, making her skin jump like it always did whenever he touched her there. He wanted to make her shiver when he kissed her tattoo. He shook all those thoughts when she caught on to what he was looking at.

She wrapped a towel around her hip, covering the tattoo much to his dismay. She could feel his stare on her and it drove her crazy how he was the only person on the planet who could make her feel that way. She let out a little nervous cough to distract them, and quickly left the close quarters of the bathroom. If she had stayed any longer, she wouldn't have been able to let out the nervous breath she didn't know she was holding.

Brooke got dressed in her tank top and her short PJ shorts, silently cursing herself for bringing the shortest shorts she had. But in her defense, she thought she was going to be alone tonight. Knowing this, she grabbed Lucas' gray hoodie, the one she had slept in so many times before, the one he always wore when she lay her head on his chest all the times they had fallen alseep together. She took a deep breath in, smelling the undeniable scent of Lucas Scott. His smell never changed, it was a completely undescribable smell that she always tried so desperately to copy, but no matter what laundry detergent, what cologne she sprayed, nothing matched. After their breakup, she spent weeks trying to fall asleep, but without the comfort of that smell, she had many long, sleepless nights.

She put it over her head, reveling in the smell of him once again. She wandered into Lily's bedroom where she found Lucas buttoning up Lily into her pink jumper with footies and a little lamb jumping across the front. "There, good as new babygirl!" He said lifting her up. Something didn't look right. "Lucas! her feet aren't even in the footies!" Brooke said, snatching Lily out of his hands and fixing the Pajamas immediately. "Your brother is so stupid Lily. He doesn't even know how to dress a girl properly. huh? But let me tell you, he definitely knows how to undress a girl if you get what I mean" She said, kissing Lily's baby soft hair which smelled of Johnsons bubble bath, earning a shocked look from Lucas. "That's my sister! Don't tell her things like that!"

"Like, what? How you enjoyed yourself stripping girls of their clothes?" She said, subconsiously flirting with him, making him blush. "Only you, pretty girl." He flirted back, returning the favor as the red flushed look filled Brooke's face.

Trying to save herself from any more embarassment and heart skipping, Brooke rocked Lily in her arms, trying to soothe her to sleep in the living room. The sound of Colbie Callait played softly in the background as Brooke swayed her hips back and forth, Lily's sleep deprived eyes drooping heavily, sticking her thumb on her mouth, snuggling closer to Brooke.

Lucas finished cleaning up the scattered mess Brooke and Lily left all around the house, he tiredly dragged his feet to find Brooke, knowing she was probably creating another kind of disaster all over again.

He ran his hands through his short sandy blonde hair, looking up as he turned the corner into the living room. And he froze.

His heart beat a million miles a minute and right then and there, he knew it was always going to be this way everytime he saw her, he was going to feel his heart sky rocket this moment was one he wanted to permenantly etch in his memory for all of eternity.

Her soft voice spoken the the baby was like no other voice he had heard her use before. It wasn't sexy, or sarcastic, or over the top bubbly like most baby talk. His eyes were transfixed on her, desperately clinging to every soft spoken word she sang. "_take time to realize that your warmth is crashing down on me.."_

_**take time to realize  
That I am on your side  
Didn't I, Didn't I tell you?**_

But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I cant spell it out for you, but  


_**If you just realize what I just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
and will never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder if  
we missed out on each other now.**_

_"Missed out on eachother now..." _She continued to sing as the song began to fade. He knew he should interrupt and let her know how much he just now fell for her all over again, but as he watched her sway with a baby in her arms, hair a mess and only wearing his old shirt, he was having thoughts normal 20 year olds would have. He wanted her to be the only one to carry his children. She was the only one he ever wanted to marry. She was the only one he wanted to swing on the front porch with, watching their children play in the front yard. He wanted her. In every sense, in every way, he wanted her. She would always be his, in his hear forever.

Her gorgeous hazel eyes were now staring back at him, almost glistening embarassment. "Broody, If I didn't know you so well, this would be classified as stalking." He smiled genuinely as he dimples formed and he watched her maternally keep the sway in her hips as she sauntered over to him. "She's the cutest little thing I've ever seen Luke." She whispered, dangerously close to him, staring up into his eyes.

"She looks exactly like him you know." He said, brushing the baby soft hair and kissing it. Brooke could see the pain in his eyes, knowing as much as he loved her, it would always hurt just a little to realize she's the last part of Keith that he'll ever be able to hold onto.

Brooke finally mustered up enough courage and let her fingernails comb through his hair, which always managed to soothe him when they were together. She stood on her tip toes and placed a soft, gentle kiss on his cheek that lingered just a bit too long. "I'm going to go put her down" She finally whispered after a good minute of silence. He nodded, turning around to watch her lay Lily in her crib, pulling the blaket over her and rubbing her tummy softly before turning on the mobile and turning off the lights.

She turned around to see Lucas grinning at her, coffee cup in hand, silently offering her one like the first true time they had actually talked. "Deja Vu, huh?" She said, nervously chuckling. He was being so quiet and it was making her uneasy.

"You're going to be great, you know that?" He finally said and she had to look up from her coffee to make sure she had heard him right. "I know. You've told me." She said, smiling softly remembering graduation.

"No, I mean you're going to be a great mother. No matter what anyone says, or anyone ever thinks of you, any baby would be lucky to have you as a mother. And the father should thank his lucky stars he gets to be with you. You're one of a kind, Brooke Davis." He said, a crooked, almost embarassed smile forming on his face.

She bit her lip, trying so hard to not let him make her cry, but he had to continue. "I know you think you won't because you're scared you'll end up like your parents, and you think that not having children would stop anything like that from happening. But if you do decide not to have them, the world would be missing out." By this time, the tears were streaming down her face and she slowly got up, pulling him in a huge hug, finally letting the sob escape her lips.

He could feel her hot breath on his chest and he took a big sigh, knowing this, right here could be the best feeling in the world; her in his arms. "That is the nicest thing anyone could ever tell me. Thank you Lucas." She whispered, finally looking up with her tear glazed eyes. With the pads of his thumb, he wiped them away, like he always did. She looked him straight in the eyes, knowing he was it for her. There was no denying any feelings for him at all. He was the only one who would ever make her feel this way for as long as she lived.

She grabbed ahold of his shirt and pulled him close to her, pressing her soft lips against his roughly. Her arms manuevered their way around his neck and she deepened the kiss, letting his tounge slide into her mouth, letting their tounges duel for dominance. She didn't know how long they stayed like that, nor did she care. But when he finally pulled away softly, and placed another soft kiss on her lips and whispered those five words that she had wanted him to say over two and a half years ago all over again, she melted.

_"I never stopped loving you"_

She stared up at him, in shock and in complete delightment, and she kissed him again. "I never did either." She admitted and he smiled, picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom where they would spend the next hours cuddling and getting back all the time fate had taken from them the past two and a half years.

She woke up to the sounds of a baby crying, and tried to remember where she was. She looked over to her side, where Lucas was sleeping soundly, with an arm drapped over her. She slowly lifted his arm off of her and kissed him on the cheek, putting on her robe to grab Lily from the other room.

Lily immediately stopped crying the second she was placed in Brooke's arms and was carried back to Lucas' room. Brooke laid in bed with Lily on top of her stomach, curled in a ball, rubbing her back. Her eyes were drooping and she could feel sleep coming on when Lucas' soft voice spoke. "This whole day, I pretended Lily was ours and we were our own family, and it felt good." Brooke opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off. "Kinda stupid, huh?" He whispered sleepily before pulling her closer again and she kissed his nose.

"I pretended too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Why had she signed up for this? What was she thinking when she had agreed to this? Karen must have caught her in a really great mood, because as of right now, she couldn't for the life of her understand why she was spending her first Friday night off without an 18 month old. Of course she loved Karen like her own mother, but having Karen visit and hand her back to Brooke when she went ballistic was one thing. Almost staying out the whole night? That was a completely different ordeal.

Karen had probably caught her right after one of her sleep deprived nights. She pulled into the driveway she had once snuck out of a million times before with her then boyfriend behind the now red again door. God, how she loved this house.

The second she walked into the house, the smell of laundry going and the unmistakable smell of the sweet pea candle that was always left burning in the kitchen filled her nose, and relief washed over her body. She loved everything about this place. The only thing she loved more than that house was the people who resided there.

"Lucas?" She called out, and Lucas immedately appeared in the doorway, toting the adorable 18 month old who looked exactly like her mother. She placed a chaste kiss in his lips before taking the little girl into her arms. "How's my little munchkin? Oh I love you so much baby girl." She cooed, placing kiss after kiss on her chubby baby cheeks.

"Was she a good girl for Karen today?" Brooke asked, directing the question more to the kitchen where Karen appeared out of. "Of course, she's an angel. Now go." Karen said, taking the baby from Brooke's arms.

"I promised you two a night out, you both deserve some time alone, so get outta here." Karen said, kissing the baby's dark locks of hair.

Brooke looked at Karen seriously. "I don't think I can handle this."

It was Karen's turn to laugh this time. "Brooke, you can do this, go out with Lucas, have a great time, we will be waiting when you get back."

Lucas grabbed her coat from the closet. "Come on, Mrs. Scott, one night with your wonderful husband won't be too much torture." He joked, helping her put on her coat.

"Alright. You're right. You're always right. Bye my baby girl, mommy loves you." Brooke whispered into Delaney's ear, and the baby's huge dimples appeared. "Wuvyou."

Lucas kissed Delaney too. "Daddy loves you too, you mama's girl." The baby giggled and playfully slapped Lucas' cheeks.

"Karen, I'm calling every hour!" Brooke shouted while walking down the stairs.

"Brooke, I'm unplugging the phone as we speak." She yelled back, making Lucas laugh and Brooke frown.

"That's real nice Lucas, laugh at your pregnant wife" She complained, climbing into the car. "If you weren't the father of Delaney, I would've had felix's hitman off you by now."

He placed his hand on her swollen stomach. "God, I love you." He said kissing her, making her forget the reason she was even mad at him.

"IloveYouToo." She whispered breathlessly. His hand remained interlocked with hers over her stomach as they pulled out of the driveway that had brought them together 4 years earlier.


End file.
